List of Arrancar
Below is the list of known arrancar in Aizen's army. The Arrancar later become major antagonists in the series - especially the Espada - and are a significant threat to the Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends; the Ryoka, and possibly the Vizard. Espada The Espada (Spanish: sword) are the top-ranked arrancar in Aizen's army. The Espada at the time of the group's introduction consists of nine males and one female. Each Espada member is chosen for their superior combat ability and then assigned a number from 1 to 10 that indicates their rank and relative power level, which is tattooed somewhere on their body. The Espada are given control over the Números and are regarded as the strongest arrancar in existence. Similar to the power gap between captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13, the strength of the Espada far surpasses that of the average Número. Unknown: Barragan, Stark, Halibel 4th: Ulquiorra Schiffer 5th: Nnoitra Jiruga (Deceased) 6th: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Deceased) 7th: Zommari Leroux (Deceased) 8th: Szayel Aporro Granz (Deceased) 9th: Aaroniero Arruruerie (Deceased) 10th: Yammy Former Espada *Neliel Tu Oderschvank - Former 3rd *Luppi - Temporary 6th (Deceased) Privaron Espada The Privaron (Spanish: deprived) are former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number. Being former Espada, they are far stronger than the normal Números. They reside in Tres Cifras, which translates literally from Spanish as "three digits". As mentioned by Dordonii, these former "naturally created" Espada were rendered obsolete after Aizen began artificially creating arrancar to meet his own standards.Bleach manga; chapter 254, page 1. *Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio - The 103rd (Deceased) *Cirucci Thunderwitch - The 105th (Deceased) *Gantenbainne Mosqueda - The 107th Números The Números (Spanish: numbers) are the combat specialists. They are assigned a two digit number at birth from 11 to 99 to indicate their age (Número 11 is the oldest, Número 99 is the youngest). The basic Número uniform consists of a white-collared jacket and robes held with a black sash. However, the uniform is customizable, giving each Número a sense of individuality. The fighting ability of the Números is thought to be superior to all other arrancar, except for the Espada (current and former). The Fracción (Spanish for fraction) are a subsection of the Números that directly serve a specific Espada which are also listed below. The number of Fracción for any given Espada varies: Stark and Nnoitra Jiruga would seem to have just one, while Szayel Aporro Granz has at least a dozen. There are a few Espada that apparently prefer to fight alone, such as Yammy, Ulquiorra, Zommari, and Aaroneiro, and chose not to have any Fracción under their command. *Shawlong Qufang - The 11th (Deceased) *Edorad Leones - The 13th (Deceased) *Yylfordt Granz - The 15th (Deceased) *D-Roy - The 16th (Deceased) *Nakim (Deceased) *Demōra (Deceased) *Iceringer (Deceased) *Lolly *Menoly *Tesla - Nnoitra's Fracción (Deceased) *Lilinette - Stark's Fracción *Apache - Halibel's Fracción *Mira-Rose - Halibel's Fracción *Sun-Sun - Halibel's Fracción *Abirama Redder - Barragan's Fracción *Po - Barragan's Fracción *Charlotte Coolhorn - Barragan's Fracción *Findor - Barragan's Fracción *Lumina - Szayel Aporro's Fracción (Deceased) *Verona - Szayel Aporro's Fracción (Deceased) *Medazeppi - Szayel Aporro's Fracción (Deceased) *Wonderwice Margera *Patros (Deceased) *Menis (Deceased) *Aldegor (Deceased) Exequias The Exequias (Spanish: funeral) are arrancar that are part of the execution division, apparently charged with termination of intruders and rebels. They are the equivalent of the Soul Society's Onmitsukidō. *Rudobon - Captain Others *Grand Fisher (Deceased) *Arturo Plateado (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Arrancar